


miss dial (i used to call you on my cellphone)

by forgottenwords



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Dialing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like Adam, Pining, Post Episode 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: “Kaoru. Kaoruuu. I really hope you’re - hic - you’re asleep right now. You better be resting...idiot.”There’s silence for the next couple moments.“I know you, shit - I know you thought that there was a way to redeem him?”Kojiro’s words are small, masked thick by the booze.“I could always tell, you got this, this weird look in your eyes whenever you two were together. Like he hung the - the fuckin’ moon in the sky.”Kaoru gets a voicemail that illuminates his perspective on Kojiro.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	miss dial (i used to call you on my cellphone)

**Author's Note:**

> okay sooo these two are currently my fixations for the time being, and since we won't have a new episode for a week and a half here's some comfort fic.

He wakes, slowly. 

He feels, the ache and pain of the injuries that Adam has bestowed upon him. It’s been five days. Five days since Kojiro had brought him to the hospital, Shadow and Miya vague shapes in his subconscious as he tries to piece together what had happened. 

The amount of emotional heartache was more than he’d like to admit. He’d tried to hold out on the hope that Adam could be redeemed, that their teenage years weren’t something so easily stepped on, but it was a tough lesson. He’d learned - with a board to the face - at 50km/hr, that sometimes misplaced emotions hurt more than physical pain. 

It was a painful awakening. He’d known that Adam had been off the rails for years, but it was disheartening to think that he’d lost the bond that they’d had when they were teens. It hurt. 

Friendship wasn’t never something that came easy for him. The mere thought of letting someone see your true feelings and actions was more than enough to make the anxiety twist his gut into a knot. I’d been different with Kojiro, of _course_ it had. He was the one outlier that he’d never accounted for. 

It was obvious in the way Kojiro reacted after he’d signed out of the hospital against medical advice - _escaped_ \- a sigh and reprimand on his lips like he expected him at his doorstep. The worry seeped from his pores, the tense lines of his back and shoulders. 

Kaoru wasn’t so stupid and emotionally stunted to know that Kojiro was worried. That he cared. It was obvious in the way he continued their usual bantering, even though the pinched look in his eyes said he wanted to say something else. 

But, there was no where else he wanted to be. 

It was comforting. Knowing that he could foresee the way their interactions would go. A relief, when the outside world was everchanging and volatile. Kojiro was dependable, a constant that continued throughout his life. 

Unpredictability was his fear; the unknown of what might occur in any given situation. 

Waking up in Kojiro’s bed above the restaurant was one of these things. Not knowing how he’d gotten there, how he fell asleep in the first place - it was unpredicted. 

The strange atmosphere that had permeated the space when he’d woken up to Kojiro sitting on the floor beside his head, coffee in hand and small smile on his face. Even though this may have been the most injured either of them had been, he still didn’t want the pity. His hope had been misplaced, and it made him _angry_. The anger was more telling than his misplaced hope. It was justified now, at least he knew that the feelings he was experiencing were real. There was no going back, now. 

There was no ability to reconcile his childhood hope with the path of agony that came about trying to understand how Adam could hurt him like this. It was lost. There was no coming back from this. It hurt his pride, it hurt _him_. 

Now, there was only worry about the rookie who had disturbed ‘S’. Langa and Reki. The boy who had tried to apply to work for him months ago, and the redhead who had only just begun to make a name for himself in the skating life of Okinawa. The two teens who so reminded him of him and Kojiro when they were teens. It was an awakening. Such so that he knew that Adam needed to be stopped. They was no denying the suffering and impact that he gave to those he skated with. Trying to find his ‘Eve’. 

It was a tragedy. The fact that there was nothing to be done about their friendship, it had been destroyed the moment they’d started their way down the track of ‘S’. There shouldn’t have been a reason for them to race like this in the first place; not if they were truly still friends. Ignorance was bliss, and he’d been the most ignorant of them all. 

He could take it, the pain would slowly fade. There was nothing more to do or say about the situation. At least concerning their friendship; how he acted towards other skaters however, Langa, Reiki, Miya…that was something else. They were young and vulnerable, and had already seen too much when it came to the consequences of getting hurt for the sake of your pride. 

The feelings had him unsettled, and a voice message left by Kojiro days later when he was resting in his own bed was nothing more than an encouragement of his anxiety. 

It was the morning after, he’d told Carla to filter his calls and messages to silent. Only to alert Kojiro if his vital’s were out of there normal range and he wasn’t able to wake up. Not that I’d get to that point, but, just incase. 

He noticed the missed calls, there were two, and a voice message. 

It was a strange occurrence. They saw each other enough that messages weren’t usually needed. Unless in dire circumstances. 

He reached for his phone, instead of having Carla play it out loud. He clicked the voicemail tone and placed the phone to his ear, pain from his collarbone be damned. Kojiro didn’t leave messages. He was upfront and downright confrontational in the instances that he truly had something important to say. To leave a voice message…

A pause on the line was the only thing he heard, before a penetrating call of his name came through the speaker. 

_“Kaoru. Kaoruuu. I really hope you’re - hic - you’re asleep right now. You better be resting...idiot.”_

There’s silence for the next couple moments. Kojiro was drunk. He sent him a drunk message. 

His mouth is open wide in shock, a drunk call was something he never expected. It meant that there was something Kojiro wanted to say to him that he otherwise wouldn’t, they were truthful enough to be honest to each other when something was truly bothering them. But this, this was something that he may have hidden from him. 

_“I know you, shit - I know you thought that there was a way to redeem him?”_

Kojiro’s words are small, masked thick by the booze. He’s definitely drunk, his words slow, uncertain. 

_“I could always tell, you got this, this weird look in your eyes whenever you two were together. Like he hung the - the fuckin’ moon in the sky.”_

_“Fuck Kaoru, I’d hoped that he wouldn’t hurt you and he did. Fuck, I thought you were dead, lying on the ground, not moving - I thought were dead.”_

There’s a condemning tone as he laughs over the line, but’s it’s harsh and sad. It’s open. It’s displaying all the things that they’ve never said to each other. 

_“...Fuck. If I ever have the chance I’m going to make sure that he knows that he can’t just do that - he can’t. I - I’d take the fuckin’ assult charges Kaoru. Do you know how much_ \- there’s an exhale before he continues, the sound of ice clinking in a glass - _that it pained me to see that?”_

_“I knew he was going to pull something, but nothing like_ this. _Shit.”_

There’s silence again, and he can hardly take the way his heart is pounding in his chest. How the sound of Kojiro being so desperate for his safety has him hyperventilating, cheeks hot. There’s not enough air in the world to fill lungs at the moment, and he can’t help but feel like he’s actually dying. 

“Carla?”

“Heart-rate is above normal, breathing rate higher than normal. Anxiety is likely; would you like me to play a soothing song master?”

“No Carla, thank you.”

The silence is broken when Kojiro exhales, a grounding, finished type of sigh.

_“I kind of wish that you wouldn’t get this, but I know Carla wouldn’t let that happen.”_

Kojiro laughs, a slightly broken sound coming from his lips. 

_“I’ll talk to you later, just sleep well Kaoru, okay?.”_

The message ends with a resounding _beep_ that he can feel in his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [forgottenwords](https://ultraforgottenwords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
